Truth
by HeroPower
Summary: Sequel to Fury. Jaden has started a new journey. However, this one proves to be more difficult than any before. Not just is he in for the duel of his life, but also has to deal with the guilt of hiding a secret from Alexis. JadenxAlexis, and SyrusXDMG.
1. Letter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!

* * *

Author's Note: Okay, I know it's been like... eight months. Sorry about that. For Fury, something happened, and that's why I had to post it fast. I would had edited more, but was rushed. Anyway, I'm writing this now. Just have to say, alot of the stuff has to do with the un-dubbed season four. Atleast the Yubel stuff. Well, I've kept everyone waiting too much.

* * *

I was sitting alone in my room, coming up with new stategies. It had been over six months since I defeated Yubel. I kept thinking about what happened. Things as I explained to everyone wasn't actually true. Not even Alexis knew the actual truth.

**/Flashback\**

I had beaten Yubel and a huge wind covered us both.

"Jaden... I'm... sorry..." Yubel said, weakly.

"It's cool." I said, doing my winning pose.

"Unfortunentely, I must go now." Yubel said.

"What?!" I asked.

Yubel explained that we used to be best friends in a past life of mine. Yubel, back then a guy, gave his humanity to watch me. That's why this Yubel always was close to me. Let me tell you now, you don't know how bad I felt that a few minutes ago, I wanted her gone forever.

"Well, there has to be another way!" I said. "A way for you to watch over me and too stay here."

Then, I got one of my best ideas. Well, atleast in my mind.

"Wait, if we're still in the monster world..." I started. I grabbed one of my favorite cards from my deck. "Polymerization! I'll fuse us together!"

"Jaden..." Yubel started. "That could wipe your existance."

"Well, if that happens, I'm gonna be in trouble if I ever return." I said.

"Thank you." Yubel said, as we botgh started turning into purple and red lights.

Next thing I knew, I was lying on the floor with a few cards in my hand. One was Jesse's Rainbow Dragon and the others were Yubel cards.

**\Endflashback/**

I had changed alot. Now, I even had my hair a little different. So, besides outer changes, I had a bit of an attitude change as well. I kinda preferred only hanging by myself or with Syrus or my lovely wife, Alexis. Not saying I hated the gang. I just liked staying with myself. Oh, and there's also my three best duel spirit pals. Winged Kuriboh, Elemental Hero Neos, and Yubel. Well, actually, Yubel wasn't really a duel spirit as much as part of me, but you get the idea. Oh, and there's someone i forgot to mention. He'd recently gotten into this habit of following me around. If you didn't guess already, it's Prof. Banner. And Pharoh kinda. So, I guess most of the people I hang with are spirits. Ah well. Anyway, back on track, I had decided to add Yubel to my deck after a few close calls that she might have gotten me through. However there was one problem.

"Alexis might figure it out." I mumbled to myself.

"Figure out what?' Yubel asked, appearing in spirit form behind me. "Wait... you still haven't..."

"You tried kidnapping her and killing her, Yubel." I said. "You think she'd accept her husband having fused that person into him. And I know you changed, but still. Look at it from Alexis point of view."

"You do realize the next time there's an enemy attacking you'll end up using my powers to save her." Yubel pointed out.

"I know." I said. "I just have to find a way to say it to her."

"Well, if you revealed it right away, we might not be in this stituation." Yubel said.

"You act like your my mother or something, Yubel." I said.

Yubel just laughed. However, she stopped when we heard steps outside my room. Oh, did I mention that we were staying at my parent's house for awhile. See, I just got started in the pros, but I knew just dueling someone great, I could get enough money. Anyway, Alexis walked in. Luckily, Yubel disappeared in time so it didn't look like I was talking to someone.

"Hey, Jaden." Alexis said, smiling, holding a letter in her hand.

"What's up, Lex?" I asked.

"Just this." She said, slipping the letter into my hand. "It's a challenge for a duel. And you'll never guess who it's from."

I slowly opened the letter, letting the wonder go through my head. When I opened the letter, I made sure not to unfold the last part.

"Jaden Yuki, you're surpassed even my expectations. I knew you were a good duelist, but with your record, I have to duel you for myself. Meet me in the pro league arena in two weeks." I read from the letter.

I finally started to open the bottom part.

"Signed..."

* * *

Author's Note: Short, I know. But atleast it's a start. Oh, and for anyone who thinks they know who it is, I'll say this. You're likely right.


	2. Party!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!

* * *

I slowly opened the letter, letting the wonder go through my head. When I opened the letter, I made sure not to unfold the last part.

"Jaden Yuki, you're surpassed even my expectations. I knew you were a good duelist, but with your record, I have to duel you for myself. Meet me in the pro league arena in two weeks." I read from the letter.

I finally started to open the bottom part.

"Signed..."

I gasped as I saw the last word.

"Who is it?" Alexis said, walking behind my chair and wrapping her arms around my neck.

"J... Joey Wheeler..." I said, with shock and disappointment. Shocked that Joey Wheeler wanted to duel me, but disappointed it wasn't Yugi Muto.

"That's great!" Alexis said, kissing me on the cheek. "That's your dream, isn't it? Dueling one of the top five duelists?"

"My dream was marrying you." I said, smirking.

"Fine, one of your dreams." Alexis said.

"Yeah." I said. "But I always thought I would challenge him."

"Well, this just means he sees you as a great opponent." Alexis said. "I'll go call the others and we can celebrate."

"What?!" I asked. "I might not even win."

"Jaden, Joey Wheeler sees you as a great duelist." Alexis said. "That's enough to celebrate for now."

Alexis walked out before I could fight back.

"You know, when she does that, I feel worse about not telling her." I said to myself.

So, a few days later, Alexis and I threw the party. Well, Lex did. I just sat back and watched while my friends celebrated. I had to work on everything I could to beat Joey. Strategies, studying his deck, you get the idea. I had asked Bastion to send me information the day I got the letter, so I was checking everything I could. And I also convinced Chazz to help me practice every day.

"Hey, Jay?" Syrus asked, walking over.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Why are you being so quiet?" Syrus asked. "You're suppose to be the loud hero and I'm the quiet sidekick, and even I'm partying."

"I've just gotta prepare for this duel." I explained.

"Then you're gonna lose." Syrus said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking for a fork.

"Uh... I just mean whenever you dueled when we were at the academy, you hardly ever prepared!" Syrus said, nervously. He finally noticed I looked for things to throw at him at times like this. "Ever since you married Alexis, you changed."

"It was before then." I replied.

"What?" Syrus asked.

I got up and started walking towards the door, "I'll explain outside."

After we both got outside, I sat down on a rock and looked up at the sky.

"Remember that day Alexis was kidnapped by Yubel?" I asked.

"Yeah." Syrus said. "That was a great adventure!"

"I've lied alot since then and kept a huge secret." I started explaining. "That day, Yubel wasn't destroyed. She was fused within me."

"Wh... what?!" Syrus asked, obviously shocked.

"I fused Yubel with myself." I said. "I haven't even told Alexis or my parents yet."

"Well, I get your parents, but why haven't you told Alexis?" Syrus asked.

"Yubel captured her, tried to take me away from her and not to mention planned on killing her." I said. "Why do you think?"

"I suppose if something like that happened between Dark Magician Girl and I, if we met, I would have the same feelings." Sy said.

"Oh, and that reminds me..." I said, as my eyes started glowing the colors of Yubel's eyes.

"What did you do?" Syrus asked.

"Hey, Syrus, I think I hear someone at my door." I said. "Can you get it?"

"Okay..." Syrus said, before walking off and muttering something about me being lazy.

I chuckled to myself as Yubel appeared behind me and asked, "Jaden, was that abusing my powers?"

"No." I said. "I did it because I promised Syrus alot at the academy I'd find a way."

I waited for a few more seconds before I heard a girl-ish squeal... followed by the squeal of Dark Magician Girl. Yeah, I used Yubel's powers to bring Dark Magician Girl here. Syrus deserves some happiness too. Syrus soon ran back.

"Jaden, did you..." He started.

"Yeah." I said.

"THANKS!" Syrus shouted before running back to his new girlfriend.

So, the day was... good, I guess. I might not have really paid attention to the party, but I guess getting the Yubel secret off my chest, and knowing I helped Syrus get his dream girl wasn't too bad.

"Well, I guess that was nice of you, Jaden." Yubel said. "You'll need that soon."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well..." Yubel started.

* * *

A/N: Well, people always say things about Syrus and DMG, so I decided it was time Syrus got his dream girl. Also, sorry, no hints to what Yubel is about to say.


	3. Big News!

Disclaimer: I don't own GX!

* * *

A/N: Well, I decided after this, only two more chapters. I've got alot of stuff to do, so I can't write alot these days. But, I hope you'll still read this chapter and the last two.

* * *

"Well..." Yubel started. "Let's just say, if you were a little less mature, I would worry for their sake."

"My friends?" I asked.

"No." Yubel said. "I also hope they aren't as dim as you are."

"I'M NOT STUPID!" I shouted. "Wait... they... you mean..."

"Congratulations!" Yubel said with a smile planted on her face.

The last thing I remember was fainting. I woke up about ten minutes later. I sat up and looked around to make sure noone was around.

"I'm... gonna be a dad..." I whispered to myself. "Wow..."

"Jaden!" Alexis said, running out.

You know, it's strange, Alexis didn't look like she was... you know...

'Maybe Yubel is joking...' I thought to myself.

"What?" I asked.

"You're missing all the fun." Alexis said.

"Sorry." I said. "Let me guess, Syrus met that girl who dresses like Dark Magician Girl?"

"Yep." Alexis said. "Now come on. I have an announcement to make."

'It is true!' I shouted in my head.

"About what?" I asked.

"Oh, why not let that be a secret?" Alexis asked, before pulling me into the house.

So, when Alexis finally got me inside, she put her arms around my waist and looked at our friends. I was sweating nervously.

"Everyone, Jaden and I have an announcement." Alexis said.

"What?" Chazz asked. "You two having little brats?"

I blushed, expecting Alexis to confirm it was true. However, my blush disappeared a second later.

"Cause that's the last thing this world needs." Chazz said. Okay, I know he was joking, but still, that was close.

"CHAZZ!" Alexis and I both growled.

"Sorry." Chazz said.

"Like I was saying, Jaden and I... are getting our own place!" Alexis said.

"What?!" Everyone, besides Alexis of course, shouted.

"Well, I've checked around, and if Jaden beats Joey Wheeler, we'll have enough money for a house." Alexis explained. "And since Jaden's so great, he won't lose."

"Oh stop." I told Alexis, blushing.

So, throughout the next two weeks, the world was not being nice about Yubel. It seemed like every minute I was making some lie to Alexis to cover up whatever the world planned, wheter it be some random guy asking if I knew where to find a Yubel card, or drawing her in a duel with Lex. Anyway, I had decided it was enough. I'd tell Alexis the day of my duel with Joey Wheeler. And also that I knew about... please don't make me say it.


	4. Duel!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh GX

* * *

It was the day I was to duel Joey. I was walking towards the arena with so many thoughts going through my head. Mainly how was I going to tell Alexis about Yubel. I was getting closer to the dueling arena when I saw Alexis waiting for me.

"Hey." Alexis said.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Wanted to wish you good luck." Alexis said.

"I thought you didn't believe in luck." I said, smiling. Now all I had to do was slowly lead the conversation to Yubel.

"I don't believe in it." Alexis said. "But you do, right?"

"Well, thanks." I said. "Um, Alexis, do you think my deck is up to this?"

"Are you actually doubting yourself?" Alexis asked.

"Well, I'm just asking since so much is riding on this, including my ranking as possible third best duelist in the world, and I had to change my deck around a bit." I explained. My heart was going as fast as the day I first fell in love with Alexis. Okay, back then it was for different reasons though. I almost wished I could go back to those carefree days before Yubel re-entered my life. Not because I hated her. It was just alot easier to talk with Alexis back then.

"I'm sure you can do it." Alexis said. "But what did you add to your deck, anyway?"

I didn't know if it was the world trying to help me or not, but that was the exact question I wanted her to ask. I swallowed hard and said, "Well, I put in Yubel."

"Yubel?" Alexis asked. "You mean that old card spirit of yours?"

"Yeah." I said, looking at my feet.

"Then why are you worried?" Alexis asked. "Just get her out, get a few sacrifices, and you're safe no matter what."

"Your not angry?" I asked. "I mean she did kidnap you, tie you up and tried to convince me not to marry you."

"Hey, it's not like you fused her into your body." Alexis said, jokingly. Yeah, it was the world trying to help me.

"Yeah..." I laughed lightly. "About that..."

"Jaden..." Alexis said. "Did you...?"

"Yeah." I said. "I just couldn't leave her die. And she's changed alot! I really think you'd like the way she turned out if you could talk to her again."

After that little... speech, we stood there for a minute without saying anything to eachother. I just kept thinking to myself what must be going through her head right now.

'I shouldn't have brought all this on her so fast.' I thought to myself. 'I gotta say something.'

So, I looked at Alexis for a minute then just said something that entered my head.

"Uh... you know, I just thought of something. You, Jasmine and Mindy have hair that looks like Bronze, Silver and Gold... which is funny since you guys were like the top in your dorm." Okay, maybe I could of thought of something better, but still, something needed to be said.

"Yeah..." Alexis said. "So... back to that Yubel thing..."

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner!" I shouted. "I was worried what you would think, but I found out something a little while ago and I figured I had to say this now before..."

I was worried about saying the end to my sentence, since it would ruin her telling me.

"Before what?" Alexis asked. Okay, world, you cans top now.

"Before..." I started then whispered the rest to Alexis.

"You knew about that?!" Alexis shouted, not in anger but pure surprise.

"Yubel sorta told me." I said. "She said she saw the signs."

"Well... she was right." Alexis said.

"Geat!" I said. "You know what that means?! We're gonna be..."

"Jaden, not so loud. Do you want everyone to know before we tell them?" Alexis said, cutting me off. It's been awhile since that happened.

"Your right." I said. "Sorry. I'm just happy. I'm married to the girl of my dreams, she's not mad about Yubel and on top of it all, I'll be a father."

"Now go make me and our kid proud." Alexis said, laughing lightly.

"Right!" I said, rushing to the statium.

I entered the arena and noticed that Joey wasn't here.

"Hey, where's my opponent?" I asked.

"Right here." Said a voice I've heard before.

Yugi Muto, my idol, walked up onto the stage.

"Did something happen to my opponent?" I asked.

"No." Yugi said. "As you can see, I'm perfectly fine."

"Wait... I'm dueling you?" I asked, to which everyone in the arena fell.

"Yeah." Yugi said.

"Then why did my letter say it was from Joey Wheeler?" I asked.

"I knew that if I challenged you with my name you'd end up trying too hard to get ready." Yugi said. "So I figured if you thought you were dueling Joey, being the third best duelist, then you wouldn't prepare so hard and duel from your gut. I hear it's the way you duel best."

"Oh." I said. "Then let's get this game on!"

Yugi and I both activated our duel disks.

"I'll go first." I said. "I summoned Avian in attack mode and throw one card face-down. And that'll end my turn."

"I'll summon Green Gadget in attack mode." Yugi said. "This allows me to take a Red Gadget from my deck to my hand."

Yugi quickly pulled the monster from his deck and added it to his hand.

"And next I play one card face-down." Yugi said. "I end my turn."

'Why didn't he attack?' I thought to myself. 'He probably knows I have a trap set. Wow, he really is that good.'

"I play Polymerization." I said. "I fuse my Avian and Burstinatrix together to make Flame Wingman. And next I attack your Green Gadget."

"I activate Ultimate Offering." Yugi said. "Now I can pay 500 life points to summon the Red Gadget I got from my deck last turn."

Yugi's life points dropped to 3500 as Red Gadget appeared on his field.

"Now, I'll pay another 500 to summon Buster Blader." Yugi said.

The two gadgets disappeared as Yugi's life points dropped to 3000. Then, Buster Blader appeared in their place.

"I'll play one monster face-down and end my turn." I said.

"I summon Obnoxious Celetic Guard." Yugi said. "Now, I attack your Flame Wingman with Buster Blader."

Flame Wingman was quickly destroyed by Yugi's Blader. Then, my life points dropped to 3500.

"Now, Obnoxious Celetic Guard'll attack your face-down monster." Yugi said.

Obnoxious Celetic Guard went to attack my face-down, which quickly revealed itself as Wildheart. Yugi's life points dropped to 2800.

"How do ya like that?" I asked.

"It was smart." Yugi said. "I set one card face-down and end my turn."

'I need something good fast.' I thought. 'Wildheart might not trigger a trap, but I'll lose life points if I put him in attack mode.'

I quickly drew a card from my deck. It was Sparkman. Just who I needed.

"I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman." I said.

Sparkman quickly appeared on the field. I smirked knowing the rest of my move.

"I attack Obnoxious Celetic Guard with Sparkman." I said.

Sparkman destroyed the Guard and Yugi lost 200 more life points putting him at 2600.

"End turn." I said.

"I think I''ll set one monster face-down and then attack Sparkman." Yugi said.

"I activate Negate Attack." I said.

"Good move." Yugi said.

"Thanks." I said.

"I end my turn." Yugi said.

I drew my next card.

"Okay, I'm gonna sacrifice my Sparkman and Wildheart to summon Neos." I said.

Sparkman and Wildheart disppeared and Neos jumped out onto the field.

"Next, I play Neo Space." I said. "Now, Neos'll attack your Buster Blader."

Neos qucikly beat Yugi's Blader and Yugi's life points dropped to 2200.

"I end my turn." I said.

Yugi drew a card.

"I'll just pass." Yugi said.

"If that's what you think is best." I said, drawing a card. "I'll attack your face-down with my Neos."

Neos went to attack Yugi's monster, but it flipped face up to reveal itself as Marshmellon. My life points quickly dropped to 2500 by Marshmellon's effect.

"I end my turn." I said.

Yugi drew a card and this time, played it.

"I play Marshmellon Glasses and end my turn." Yugi said.

'Why is he doing that?' I thought to myself. 'He only has one monster.'

"I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman." I said. "And I get to draw two new cards."

I drew my two new cards, and thankfully, got Yubel.

'This would be so great, if I had sometime to sacrifice for it to stay.' I thought. 'Wait... if I can get that card, I'm good to go.'

"I end my turn." I said.

Yugi drew another card.

"I'll pass again." Yugi said.

I drew one more card.

"I summon Clayman in defense mode." I said, as Clayman appeared. "And end my turn."

"I'll place two cards face-down." Yugi said, after drawing his card. "Your move."

I drew the next card from the top of my deck. This was just the card I needed.

"I'll sacrifice my Clayman and Bubbleman to bring out Yubel." I said.

Yubel quickly appeared on the field as my other monster's disappeared.

"And here's something new." I said. "I send Neos and Yubel to the grave."

Yubel and Neos nodded to eachother. Both disappeared as a new version of Neos appeared.

"And now I bring out Neos Wiseman!" I said. "See, this has something special neither of the others have. When Neos Wiseman atatcks, he deals you damage equal to the attack points of your monster, and heals my life points equal to the monster's defense. So, now I attack Marshmellon."

Yugi's life points went down to 1900 as mine went up to 3000.

"I end my turn." I said.

"I activate Pitch-Black Power Stone." Yugi said. "Now, I activate Miracle Restoring. I can remove two of the three spell counters I have on my power stone and summon Buster Blader to the field from my graveyard."

Buster Blader then reappeared on the field.

"Next, I play Polymerization." Yugi said. "I fuse the Buster Blader on my field with the Dark Magician in my hand. Now, I bring out Dark Paladin."

Buster Blader and Dark Magician both disappeared and Dark Paladin appeared on the field in Blader's place.

"Next, I play Swords of Revealing light." Yugi said.

Swords suddenly covered my monster.

"I'll end my turn." Yugi said.

I drew a card.

"I play Miracle Fusion to fuse the clayman and bubbleman in my graveyard together to summon Mudballman, in defense mode." I said.

Mudballman quickly appeared on the field in defense mode.

"And I'll also summon Prisma in defense mode." I said.

Elemental Hero Primsa quickly jumped onto the field, and into defense mode.

"I end my turn." I said.

"I'll attack Prisma with Dark Paladin." Yugi said.

Prisma was easily destroyed by Dark Paladin.

"I end my turn." Yugi said.

I drew one more card. Luckily, it was the card Chumley gave me awhile back.

"I play Skyscraper 2 - Hero City!" I shouted.

Suddenly, Neo Space disappeared and we were covered by a futuristic city.

"Thanks to this card, I can summon the Prisma you just destroyed back to the field." I said, as Prisma returned to the field. "Next I play Dimension Explosion. I can return a fusion monster on my field to the fusion deck to summon two monster removed from play. You could too, if you had any."

Mudballman disappeared, and Bubbleman and Clayman returned to the field, in defense mode.

"I end my turn." I said.

"I'll attack Prisma again." Yugi said.

Prisma was destroyed, but it would easily return next turn.

"I end my turn." Yugi said.

"I bring Prisma back." I said. "I end my turn."

Yug's turn was the same as his previous one. This time, however, I'd be able to do something. After Yugi had ended his turn, after destroying Prisma, yet again, I drew a card.

"Now, I summon Grand Mole." I said.

Grand Mole quickly appeared on the field.

"Now, I attack Marshmellon with Grand mole and activate it's effect." I said, as our monsters returned to our hand. "And now I attack Dark Paladin with Neos Wiseman."

My monster attacked Yugi's Dark paladin, and Yugi's life points fell to 0.

"And that's game." I said, doing my winning pose.

* * *

A/N: Okay, sorry for the long wait, but there's the second to last chapter. Um, the final one will be up around summer, and I'll explain why Jaden was draggin out Elemental Heroes in the next chapter.


End file.
